1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reduction gear which outputs rotation of a carrier as relative rotation of first and second sun gears, and a vehicular active stabilizer system using the reduction gear.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-518245 discloses a device including a stabilizer whose opposite ends are connected to left and right suspension devices, and an actuator provided at an intermediate portion of the stabilizer. Left and right halves of the stabilizer are relatively twisted in opposite directions to control yaw moment of a vehicle. In this device, the actuator comprises three in-line-connected planetary gear mechanisms and a motor for inputting a driving force thereto.
Because the above conventional stabilizer is a type using a planetary gear mechanism as a reduction gear of an actuator, three planetary gear mechanisms are required to obtain a sufficient reduction ratio, leading to a problem that the number of components and cost are increased and the actuator becomes large. Also, in order to change the reduction ratio of the reduction gear of the actuator, a design change of the entire planetary gear mechanisms is required, leading to a problem of a further increased cost.